Untold
by FireBreatherr
Summary: On a mission to track down the beast that murdered his family, Link find's himself in a hopeless state of love with the Princess of Hyrule. Together, in their determination to prove themselves to others, they venture on a dangerous journey. OWN CREATION.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, **_

_**I have been wanting to write another Zelda fanfic for quite a while now, but didn't know how to start. I read one of my absolute favorite stories, It's Yours to Keep, and I have been inspired, yet again, to start fresh.**_

_**This story is based on completely my own theme, and things may not be as accurate as they are in the game(s). However, I do not own any characters, unless I choose to add more to fill in the gaps**_

Link had only been but a small child when is parents had died.

It had been late in the night, the whole of Ordon village at rest. Everything was peaceful, still. The water in the lake was so untouched by anything in the world, that you could look straight into it and see yourself perfectly. The long, wild grass bowed in way's as the breeze blew from all directions, and the stars in the sky were as bright as fire, with a full moon to light up the night.

Yes, everything seemed perfect, until a sudden roar was heard in the distance. Brave men lit their torches and carried their swords, but would not go further then to the start of the bridge, unable to see anything. My father was amongst those brave men.

"Keep the women and children inside," He had instructed to his friends, and as the poor wives held their children close, waiting for something to happen, the men thought it would be safe.

"Nothing but the howl of the wind, I assure you," one of the men yelled, and they all departed back to their homes.

My father stayed back, wanting to be sure that everything was safe.

"Don't waste your time, nothing will harm us, now get back inside!" another villager yelled.

"Yes, I'll be there soon." My father waved him off, standing at the end of the bridge. My mother had been watching from the balcony of our small house, holding her precious baby, me, in her arms. She called out many times, but father would not leave his spot.

Suddenly, the thundering sound of heavy hooves against stone was heard. My father placed down his torch, readying himself for whatever was coming, swinging his heavy blade with skill. My mother began to panic by now, clutching me tightly in her arms.

A terrifying beast began to come forward; It was very large, twice the size of my father. It's skin was leathery and black, with enormous vanes popping out of its skin. It had the body of a bull, but had two, huge, black wings growing from its back. It's blood red eye's stared at my father on the other side of the bridge, glowing in the dark, with two horns protruding from it's head.

Father, in hope to stop the beast from reaching our village, chopped the ropes supporting the bridge and let it fall. The monster flared it's nostrils and let out another piercing roar, before spreading it's black wings and flying high into the air, flying across the valley and landing in front of my father, his back to the cliff.

Father's old friend, Rusl, watched as the battle between the unknown beast and my father take place. He was petrified, unable to move, unable to breath… he could do absolutely nothing for his friend.

Father had wounded the beast enough to make it limp and screech. But, before he knew it, the beast turned around and slashed his entire body with it's massive, clawed paw.

My mother screamed as his dead body fell to the ground, and just when the beast was about to feast on his flesh, she got a rush of adrenaline. Running inside the house, she placed me on the bed, whispering her last words into my ear;

"Greatness will come for you Link, my brave, little boy. Mummy and Daddy love you with all our hearts."

Then she grabbed the sword off the wall, and running back out to the balcony, she leaped over the ledge, landing on the beats horrible back. Then, raising the sword above her head, she pierced it through it's disgusting skin, stabbing it's heart. The beast reared onto it's hind legs in pain, causing my Mum to topple off it's back and onto the ground.

Rusl saw what was going to happen next, and tried running quickly to her aid. Unable to make it in time, the beast fell to the ground, it's massive body landing right on top of my mothers body, crushing her bones and leaving her lifeless.

Rusl had taken me in as his own child since the tragedy, raising me to be an excellent sword fighter. Following my mothers last words to me, he trained me to be a heroic fighter, for the 'greatness' was sure to come.

On my fifteenth birthday, he told me about the murder of my parents for the very first time. Throughout my whole childhood, I had been told that they died of a terrible sickness. Two tomb stones had been placed in memory of them, while their bodies were buried six foot under. The night that I found out of their murder, the night of my birthday, the village planned a ceremony in respect for the two bravest people to ever live.

My mother and father has risked their lives to protect the one's they loved, and now I have to live without a family. I plan on being as heroic as them, and as my main priority in life, I plan on finding out what sort of beast slaughtered them. I plan on killing every single one, in revenge for my parents. They would not be forgotten.

Never.

_** It's short and could be a lot better then it is, but I guess this will have to do. Please review and leave you're opinions, they encourage me, you know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter, enjoy and review!**_

My seventeenth birthday was approaching fast, and as the summer went by, I was more and more eager each day to finally leave the village in which I had grown up in, and make use of my life in the bigger world.

"You cannot step foot over that bridge until the day of your birthday, Link, its tradition." Rusl had kept on informing me every time I had mentioned the outside world.

I had heard stories of the land beyond ours. Hyrule Castle was the most elegant and richest palace in all of the lands, and was surrounded by the bustling people of Castle Town which is just ahead of the palace. A vast field, Hyrule field, lay ahead of nearly every village or destination you exit of, and is surrounded by many beasts and can be very dangerous to travel alone on. Rusl never even let me step foot out of Ordon Village, but I felt as if I were prepared to walk on the grass by myself.

"Rusl, how do you suppose I am to travel when I finally leave Ordon? I cannot possibly walk my way around the fields…" I said, picking up a piece of grass and throwing it into the little stream that lay ahead. Rusl and I had just finished our daily sword training, and were now relaxing as all the villagers began to lock up for the night.

"Perhaps, if your lucky, we might be able to find you a horse to travel on, for now." He replied, wiping his brow as a droplet of sweat began to form.

"I don't possibly know where we would get the money from." I mused, standing up from the grass and shaking off my clothes, brushing my blonde bangs out of my eyes.

He smiled up at me. "I think its time we get those golden locks of yours cut again." He ignored my last statement.

"Perhaps, but they'll just grow back straight away like last time!" I laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Ah, you are one unique child that I have raised, I'm proud of you."

"Ha, thanks Dad."

I had always called Rusl my dad whenever we were in moods like this, it just was something that we did. Anyway, he did take me in when no body else would. Without him I would probably be dead.

"Well, I think its time to get inside. We've both trained hard today, and rest is probably needed for the best." He sighed, groaning as he heaved himself up from the ground and bending to pick up his sword and sheath.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled, walking to his home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I need your hand with cutting the sheep's fur up in the ranch, its getting far too hot out here for them."

"Sure thing" I sighed. I hated sheep.

"G'night, son." He patted my shoulder, nodding.

"Night dad." I smiled as I turned and made way to my little house, which was further off from the village, where it was nice and peaceful. Rusl had helped me build this house, which was partly attached to the largest tree in the village, making it stable and very protected.

It wasn't the biggest house I had seen, but it was perfect for just me. It had a small fire place and kitchen, and enough room for some furniture. My bed was up in the second story, which I had to climb a ladder to get up to. It was just a small ledge, but when you pulled aside the curtains there was an alright sized balcony to stand and view my surroundings from. It was perfect.

I felt the warmth of my small fire hit my face and decided the night was already hot enough, so I put out the flames. I wasn't really in the mood to eat anything, but grabbed a bright red apple from the small fruit ball, and climbed up my ladder. I sat on my little bed and kicked off my boots, pulling my white and brown tunic over my head and laying down with one arm behind my head.

I took a large bite out of my apple, munching on it happily. I reached out and pulled aside the thin curtain, looking out and up into the sky where birds flew freely.

"Just three more days, and you'll be as free as those birds that fly." I whispered to myself. I let go of the curtain and yawned loudly, closing my eyes. Sleep quickly took over me, and I let the half eaten apple topple out of my hand and roll on the floor.

~o~

Noises in the distance are what woke me from my sleep. It was way past midnight and the full moon was high in the sky. I lay there for a bit, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come again. But then the noise was heard again, and I began to grow curious.

Sighing, I rolled out of bed and placed on my boots, not worrying about my shirt for now. I nearly stumbled on something in the darkness, and bent down to see what: The red apple. I laughed and placed it in my pocket, but I don't know why.

Once I grabbed my sword and exited the house, I began to jog to where the noise had come from, out near the bridge. But I soon realised the noise was further out, to where I was forbidden to go.

I stood there for a few minutes, pondering on what I should do. I thought about the consequences, and began to turn on my heel, but then the sound came again.

_Bugger it._

I ran along the bridge; it was very wobbly. I had never actually stepped on it before. Once I was over it I began to follow the path, and then I felt the fresh air of the field hit my face. It smelt like the forest just outside my village where I used to sit and play.

I stood there and looked around for a bit, and then heard the noise again. It was clearer this time, and I noticed that it was the cry of an animal. I whipped my head to the left, and in the distance I saw the shape of a horse rearing on its back legs, stomping and whinnying loudly.

It's attacker was a very large and ugly plant type monster that rose from the ground and had loads of venom pooling from its mouth, its sharp teeth snapping at the poor horse. She had no escape as her back was against the smooth face of a large boulder. Her fur was a brilliant chestnut red and I saw that she was bleeding from her back.

I unsheathed my sword and marched towards the poor horse, ready to save her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review! They encourage me.**_

The closer I got to the poor horse and its attacker, the bigger the plant monster seemed to get. Its green, plant-like body twisted in many ways that I thought impossible as it tried desperately to reach for its pray. I soon found the monsters weak spot; it was unable to move. Its roots must be soiled into one spot, which made it easier to attach without getting chased. However, its long, extending body could stretch far.

In the darkness I couldn't really see what its head looked like, but when I finally reached it, I felt like running back in disgust. Its head was very large, and had large, ugly veins popping out of its skin, throbbing as the blood pulsed through them. Its skin looked tough, like leather, and it was a dark purple-blue colour. It had no eyes, but its mouth was always stretched wide open, revealing a row of jiggered, uneven, sharp teeth and a long, slick, red tongue thrashing wildly around, splashing venom in all directions.

The desperate neigh off the horse is what bought me back into reality, and I gripped my sword tighter in my hand, advancing forward. The monster had not noticed me arrive, and I raised my sword above my head, and with all my strength I slashed at the disgusting head.

Its body flung up and went rigid for a second, before it snapped into focus and turned to me, flicking its tongue wildly in the air. I held my sword in front of me, waiting for its attack. Then, quicker then I expected it flung its head at me, stretching its body to reach where I stood. I side stepped out of its way, but felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I looked down at it, and widened my eyes in horror as its venomous teeth had slashed my skin.

I forgot about it quickly and turned around. The beasts attention was back on the horse. It prepared itself for a final launch to kill the horse, and just as it sprung forward, with its mouth wide and ready to grip the horses body, I slashed its head from its body, and as it screeched for the last time, the horse and I watched as the foul head toppled down the hill, and the lifeless tongue flipped about until it stopped.

I turned to the horse, who was panting heavily, and ran quickly to her aid. Her back was bleeding heavily, but only a small gash was there. It must be the venom. Then I remembered my arm, and as soon as I thought of it, the pain finally came. It was dripping in blood and felt like it was burning. I groaned, and sheathed my sword.

"C'mon girl…" I whispered, trying to forget the pain. The horse snorted and began to turn. I didn't want her to leave, I felt a kind of connection with her, like she was meant to be _my_ horse. "Come back!" I shouted, and she stopped and turned.

Her deep black eyes stared down at me, and I began to slowly walk forward. She stomped at first, but I but my hand out, staring into her eyes. When I was finally close enough to touch, I slowly placed my hand upon her head, and she closed her eyes slowly. I smiled and petted her gently, and began to lead her back to the village. We both needed to be cured from the venomous bite of the plant monster.

~o~

"You did _what?_" Rusl screamed outside of his house. I had lead the horse through the village and knocked on his door for help.

"Shh, your going to wake the entire village!" I hushed him.

"I don't care! You went out of the village when I specifically told you _not_ to. And look what you've gotten yourself into! Your wounded, and you got a filthy wounded horse following you around!"

I sighed and looked down. "I woke up in the middle of the night and heard the horse screaming, so I followed the sound… she was being attacked by a large, vicious plant monster, and I killed it, but not before it wounded me and the horse." I explained, recalling the events.

Rusl blinked twice and opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…Er…Lets go get them wounds treated to…" he stuttered, leading the way into his house.

A small fire was still alight in the corner of the house where a desk and chair stood. Tools were scattered all around the desk, and when I looked at the lounge, which was near the front door, I saw something long had been shoved underneath the pillows; Rusl must have been

working on a sword…

"Stay quiet, the family is asleep." He muttered, leading me into the small kitchen where he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a little first aid box. He pulled out a jar of clear jell, and scooped some onto his fingers, smoothing it over my wound and smiling when I cringed.

"Its what you get for sneaking out."

I rolled my eyes as he wiped away the access blood and bandaged the wound.

"That'll take care of it. It was probably a Deku Baba that attacked you. You're so unfamiliar with the beasts out there, I'm gonna need to start telling you which one's you'll run into the most on Hyrule field." He explained as he scooped up the jar and bandaged into his arms and made way to the horse outside.

"Yeah, I guess" I replied, placing one of Rusl's white shirts on my bare chest.

"Plus, it wasn't such a smart idea to go out killing beasts with no clothes on." He mocked me.

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time." I laughed as he finished bandaging the horse. She was nibbling happily at the ground.

He sighed and turned to me, and I tried avoiding his eyes by looking over the mountains to where the rising sun was just appearing.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Link." He sighed sadly, petting the horse with sad eyes.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, but I couldn't just ignore the screams. What if it was someone we knew?" I defended myself, crossing my arms.

"I suppose so, maybe it was the right choice anyway."

I raised my eyebrow. "It was?"

He laughed loudly, so loudly that I thought the whole village would awaken. "Your actions saved me money! Now I don't have to buy you a horse for your travels." He ran his hand through my blonde hair, messing it up. I laughed with him, and we both sat down as he explained the dangers of the outside world.


End file.
